historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Corleone
Dominic Corleone (1934-) was the Don of the Trapani crime family of New York City from 1 January 1959, succeeding Aldo Trapani. Corleone was a loyal ally of Michael Corleone, and he expanded the Corleone empire by eliminating the Rosato brothers, the Granados crime family, the Mangano crime family, and the Almeida crime family. Corleone soon came to rule over rackets in New York City, Miami, and Havana, building a lucrative criminal empire. Biography Early career , 1958]]Dominic Corleone was born in New York City, New York in 1934, and he was a member of the Corleone bloodline. He was made under Vito Corleone, and he became underboss to Aldo Trapani after Trapani became the head of his own Mafia family. In 1958, Corleone accompanied Trapani to Havana, Cuba, where Trapani was to help Michael Corleone with a casino deal with Hyman Roth. On 31 December 1958, Roth divided up his casinos in Havana between the Corleone, Granados, Mangano, and Almeida crime families, but the New Year's celebrations were interrupted by the resignation of President Fulgencio Batista amidst the Cuban Revolution. As revolutionary forces took over Havana, the mobsters fled to a private airfield, where Trapani was shot by a sniper. On the plane ride back to New York, Dominic was given control of Trapani's family. He was given Luca Brasi's old apartment as a safehouse. Taking over New York Two weeks after Dominic became Don of New York, the late Peter Clemenza's caporegimes Carmine and Tony Rosato rebelled against the Corleones, hoping to take over Aldo Trapani's former territories. Corleone capo Frank Pentangeli believed that Hyman Roth was behind this sudden rebellion, as the Rosatos clearly had someone powerful behind them. Under orders from Pentangeli and Corleone, Dominic formed his own crew, and he struck back against Carmine Rosato's family by taking over several of his fronts. This got Rosato's attention, and Rosato later requested a sitdown with Corleone and Pentangeli at Richie's Bar. The meeting was an ambush, however, and both Pentangeli and Corleone were nearly killed. Pentangeli was left with the impression that Michael Corleone had ordered his death, and Pentangeli decided to go into hiding and turn states against the Corleones. An infuriated Dominic consulted Don Corleone, who told him that it was time to strike back at his made men. Dominic Corleone began to execute Rosato's lieutenants and finished off his rackets, allowing for him to assault Rosato's compound. Corleone executed the traitorous Rosato before blowing up and taking over his compound. Miami It was after he took over New York that Corleone received a phone call from Hyman Roth, who invited him to come to Miami to pursue a business opportunity. Corleone flew to Florida, where he met with Fredo Corleone, his old friend, and Michael's older brother. Fredo informed him that Roth was under threat from not only Tony Rosato, but also from the powerful and well-connected Mexican mob boss Rico Granados. Unlike Rosato, Granados had connections to the Mayor, union bosses, and the police chief, and he was also a powerful figure in construction, burying bodies under every house that he built. Upon arrival with his crew, Corleone immediately began to take over rackets from Rosato and Granados, expanding his empire. He later met with Roth, who had him rescue his associate Steven Ciccoricco, who had been taken hostage by the Granados family; this freed Roth to act against Granados. Corleone continued to expand both his family and his criminal empire, taking over rival businesses at the expense of Rosato and Granados. Corleone later assisted Roth's CIA contact Henry Mitchell in breaking up an airport strike by assassinating communist agitator Alejandro Almeida, the cousin of Cuban mob boss Esteban Almeida. After this, Corleone returned to New York to help Don Corleone blackmail US Senator Pat Geary, who informed him that the Manganos were planning to move to the United States from Sicily. Corleone advised that Dominic forge an alliance with Don Samuele Mangano, a powerful and respected leader. Doublecross Dominic and Mangano forged an alliance, and Mangano's family established a toehold at Global Storage in Miami. However, as Dominic met with Fredo at his safehouse, the two of them were nearly killed in a drive-by shooting. Fredo blamed the attack on the Manganos, and he told Dominic that he should take the matter to Roth instead of Corleone. Dominic responded by launching an assault on Global Storage, killing several Mangano enforcers and seizing the warehouse for himself. Dominic went on to meet with Mangano consigliere Paolo Gavanelli, who told him that the Manganos would destroy him for this betrayal; the Manganos went on the warpath, taking over several Corleone businesses in several cities. Return to Cuba Roth told Dominic that he could make peace between Mangano and Dominic if he would assassinate Fidel Castro for the CIA. Corleone assassinated several Cuban opposition leaders on the orders of Agent Mitchell, who claimed that this would allow for him to gain the trust of the Cuban government. Sure enough, Corleone was invited to the Presidential Palace for a meeting with Castro, but he proceeded to shoot Castro that night, using a sniper rifle. However, Castro survived, and Esteban Almeida arrived with his men. Corleone shot his way through both gangsters and FAR soldiers, and he fled the country. Tying up loose ends Returning to New York, Dominic was berated by a furious Michael Corleone for siding with Roth, who had tricked him into betraying the Manganos and getting the Almeidas involved. For his part, Fredo was ejected from the family, and a penitent Dominic was sent to bring Vincenzo Pentangeli in to assist in the Mafia hearings. Don Corleone then told Dominic that he had to eliminate all of the family's enemies, and he proceeded to eliminate Tony Rosato, Rico Granados, Samuele Mangano, and Esteban Almeida after taking over their rackets and bombing their compounds. He later killed Agent Mitchell on the rooftops of Havana, and he was sent to assassinate Roth at the Miami International Airport. After encountering Roth for one last time, Corleone threw him out of an airport gate, killing him. He then drove to the Mangano Compound, where he was confirmed as Don. His last order was to kill Fredo Corleone, shooting him on a boat in Lake Tahoe, Nevada as they went fishing. Dominic Corleone was now the boss of New York, Miami, and Havana, ruling over an extensive empire for the Corleones. Category:1934 births Category:Corleone crime family Category:Trapani crime family Category:Americans Category:Italian-Americans Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:Crime bosses Category:Mafiosi Category:Democratic Party members Category:New York Democrats Category:Florida Democrats Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:Drug traffickers Category:People from Miami Category:People from New York City Category:People from New York Category:People from Florida Category:People from Queens